sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forgotten Ruins
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Delve, vor allem Constellation OK-FEM Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Diese "Kampf Relic Site" war lange Zeit eine Relic Signatur (bzw. Magnetometrisch), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben. Der Komplex hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Der zweite (Portal) kann übersprungen werden. In den letzten beiden Abschnitten sind einige Container, die man mit einen Analyzer (und entspr. Skills) öffnen kann. Die Hauptbeute jedoch befindet sich dann im Wrack des Mother Hive im letzten Abschnitt. Vor dem Tor Bereits am ersten Beschleunigungstor warten drei Gegner. Wenn man angreift erscheint folgende Meldung: Pirate Grave Robber: The ancient ruins in here are taken buddy. Leave now and maybe we'll let you go in one piece. *3 Battleships - Pirate Grave Robber (Corpus Cardinal) Die Schiffe sind zwar passiv, müssen allderdings abgeschossen werden, um das Tor zu entriegeln. Terrace thumb|Forgotten Ruins - TerracePopup: DED deep space scouts briefly explored this strange site and left behind a rather cryptic note. As far as you can tell some ancient ruins lie within, but who built them or what treasures might lie buried there are anyone's guess. Erste Welle *2 Blood Stasis Tower ''- web'' *11 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop/Cardinal/Harbinger/Monsignor/Pope) - tw. NOS *1 Boss Battleship - Blood Raid Commander (Corpus Pope) ''- Trigger'' *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Sage/Dark Priest) *4 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Devoter/Friar) Zweite Welle Meldung: More pirates have appeared! *9 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop/Cardinal/Monsignor) - tw. NOS *7 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Fanatic/Phantom/Seer/Shade) *2 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Raider/Reaver) Es gibt zwei Beschleunigunstore, ein 30 km entferntes Gate to Portal links und ein ca 60 km entferntes Gate to Hall oben. Portal thumb|Forgotten Ruins - PortalPopup: Charred remains and debris litter the area. A confrontation between the pirate scavengers and rogue drones must have taken place some time in the past, as the empty drone bunkers and ruined pirate ship carcasses would indicate. Meldung: As you come out of acceleration you notice the resemblance of a space rift in the distance. Meldung: Gist Relay Commander: They've found the portal! Destroy them before they escape! Erste Welle *1 Blood Stasis Tower ''- web'' *11 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop/Cardinal/Harbinger/Monsignor/Pope) - tw. NOS *1 Boss Battleship - Corpus Relay Commander (Corpus Pope) ''- Angriff triggert'' *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Seer/Shade) *4 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Devoter/Friar) Zweite Welle Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *8 Battleships (Corpus Cardinal/Monsignor) *1 Boss Battleship - Corpus Relay Commander (Corpus Pope) ''- Angriff triggert'' *6 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Sage/Arch Priest/Shadow Sage) Dritte Welle Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *10 Battleships (Corpus Cardinal/Monsignor) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor: Gate to Hall. Hall thumb|Forgotten Ruins - HallPopup: A large force of drones has taken up residence in this area. They obviously benefit greatly from salvaging the remnants of the former inhabitants, which still litters this patch of space. A drone presence this large could not be formed without an abundance of raw materials. Erste Welle *8 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries ''- Angriff triggert'' *10 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *11 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle Meldung: Drones have been deployed from the Drone Bunkers in responce to the attack on the sentry guns! *3 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Enforcer/Striker Alvatis) *4 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator Alvi) ''- web/scramble'' Dieser Abschnitt hat 6 Container, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer öffnen kann. Während dem Analysieren kann eine Smartbomb entzünden: Meldung: Someone has triggered an ancient land mine near one of the debris pieces! All ships in the blast radius take damage! *6 Floating Debris Während dem Analysieren kann eine Smartbomb entzünden: Meldung: Someone has triggered an ancient land mine! All ships inside the blast radius take damage. Mögliche Beute *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1. inkl Meta 1-4 Varianten) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor mit dem Namen "Gate to Sanctum" Sanctum thumb|Forgotten Ruins - SanctumPopup: The source of the drone infestation seems to lie in this deadspace pocket, located inside a fiery nebula. The extreme and hostile environment, accompanied by a very heavy drone presence, seems to have kept most of the looters away, as two fully intact ancient ruins would indicate. Erste Welle *1 Hive Mother - Angriff triggert *6 Tower Sentry Drone III *16 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *14 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Zweite Welle Meldung: The Drone Hive Mother has deployed Drone Cruise Missile Batteries along with more drone ships! *4 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *10 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) Mit dem Abschuss der Hive Mother erscheint folgende Meldung: The Hive Mother has been eliminated, and the buzz of drone communications slowly calms down. Some drones machines may still be active, but at least their numbers will no longer be replenished by the frenzied replication process inside the Drone Mother. Der Container, den die Hive Mother hinterlässt, enthält ein 20th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects (Wert ca. 61 Mio ISK), ein Mindlink Implantat und etwas Alloys Dieser Abschnitt hat 2 Container (Ancient Ruin), die man mit einem Relic Analyzer öffnen kann. Jedoch ist bei Annäherung Vorsicht geboten, denn bei der einen Ancient Ruin wird eine recht heftige Smartbomb gezündet, wenn man Meldung: Huge bursts of energy and material spurt from the ancient ruins as someone approaches them. Some kind of ancient technology seems to have been put in place to protect the ruins. Your ship takes damage! Die andere Ancient Ruin triggert eine Welle an Gegner, wenn man sie mit einem Relic Analyzer bearbeitet. Dritte Welle Meldung: Kansham Murdec: Looks like they've approached the ancient ruins and have started the excavation process! This is our time to attack. Destroy them!'' ''A large group of pirate ships has appeared! *1 Battleship - Kansham Murdec (Corpus Apostle) *4 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) Mögliche Beute aus den Ancient Ruins *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1. inkl Meta 1-4 Varianten) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor zurück in den Abschnitt Portal (Gate to Portal). Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site